1. Field of the Invention
The field of oral hygiene has made exceptional strides in improving overall oral health. Various toothpaste formulations, mouthwashes, dental flosses, water rinse apparatuses, and toothbrushes are on the market, and each, to a certain extent, contributes to overall oral hygiene when used properly and regularly.
However, the problem often encountered is proper use and regularity of use while toothpastes taste better than ever today, and mouth rinses promise fresh breath, the foundation for appropriate hygiene in the oral cavity is the removal of debris from the tooth, at the gumline and in between teeth. Further, the innermost reaches of the oral cavity are regularly where problems start.
Thus, there has been and continues to be a need for a toothbrush which satisfies many categories:
it must provide effective surface area cleaning, including the top of the crown of the tooth and the frontal planar portions. PA1 it must provide cleaning at the gumline, where debris often accumulates out of the reach of normal tongue cleaning action. PA1 it must provide effective cleaning between teeth. PA1 it must be able to reach the most confined regions of the oral cavity easily. PA1 it must be capable of directing force at teeth and surfaces individually, while simultaneously allowing brushing of larger surface areas. PA1 it must provide comfortable and convenient use to the brusher. PA1 it must effectively remove plaque.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is aware of several toothbrush elements which attempted to remedy the situation and make toothbrushing by a user more comfortable and effective. Certain toothbrushes currently marketed provide for an angled head, said to be similar to dental instruments, for reaching back teeth. Adjustable angled heads were disclosed in GB 216,735. Other toothbrushes use different bristle types or lengths to accomplish a staggered effect which is said to improve overall brushing effects. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,794,711 to Jacobs, 2,618,003 to Robey, and 3,742,549 to Scopp which provide bristles of varied length for an angled effect. GB 216,735 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,703 to Nuyts disclose a longer tuft of bristles at the utilization end in their drawings.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,527,853 to Ferdon, 1,497,495 to Finke, and 1,456,535 to Cartwright each disclose a contoured bristle arrangement.
However imaginative these arrangements may be, there remains a need for a toothbrush which can provide all the features required for proper oral hygiene.